1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge device and a keyboard dock and a portable electronic device having the same. Particularly, the invention relates to a hinge device capable of achieving rotation and opening/closing effects and a keyboard dock and a portable electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Control information is input to a conventional flat panel computer through a touch screen. However, operation convenience of the touch screen does not satisfy all of the user's demands, so that a related external keyboard is developed accordingly. The conventional external keyboard includes a base having a keyboard module and a supporting mechanism disposed on the base. In the conventional external keyboard, the supporting mechanism capable of pivoting relative to the base is used to carry the flat panel computer, for example, Taiwan Patent No. 545858 and Taiwan Patent No. 1295705. However, the operation process of the above external keyboard is complicated and carrying stability of a used hinge device is poor. Moreover, the keyboard module of the conventional external keyboard is directly exposed to external, which is liable to be damaged due to pollution of dust and moisture, etc. Therefore, it is an important issue of the computer industry to provide a hinge device with good carrying stability and improve operation convenience of the external keyboard and the portable electronic device.